Drabbles TW
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: petits drabbles sur Teen wolf
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde**

* * *

 **alors voilà, j'ai décidé de remettre mes drabbles sur FF**

 **j'en ai déjà deux que j'avais déjà postés et puis, j'en ferrai des autres quand l'inspiration sera là**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Fandom : Teen wolf**

 **Pairing : Sterek et sûrement d'autres**

 **Inspiration : venant surtout de fan arts vus sur le net**

 **publication : quand j'aurai écrit suite à une idée.**

* * *

 **Bisous à tous**

 **KITSUNE**


	2. C'est mon loup qui l'a mangé

**Bonjour tout le monde. premier drabbles dont l'idée m'étais venu après avoir vu une suite d'image sur Stiles qui faisait un devoir chez lui et Derek qui attendait sur son lit que Stiles lui consacre enfin du temps.**

 **Peros présents : Harris/Stiles**

* * *

Harris :

\- Expliquez-moi Stilinski, pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me rendre votre devoir de chimie ?

\- Eh bien, vous n'allez jamais me croire.

\- Ça certainement, mais je vous laisse essayer de me trouver l'excuse du siècle.

\- Je faisais mes devoirs et mon copain était chez moi. C'est un loup-garou. J'ai dû aller vers mon père et, mon copain en a profité pour manger mon devoir.

\- Je suis… bluffé, je vous mets un A+.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Non, mon dieu que vous êtes incrédule. Quatre heures samedi !

Pour une fois qu'il disait la vérité.

* * *

 **Pour voir la suite d'images dont je parle, allez sur google et taper dans la barre de recherche Sterek Homeworks... vous allez trouver à coup sûr.**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	3. La jupe de mon fils

**Rebonjour**

 **deuxième drabbles**

 **Perso présent : Shérif Stilinski**

* * *

Le shérif se disait souvent que son fils, c'était du grand n'importe quoi, mais là il avait frôlé l'indécence.

Innocemment, un matin, le shérif avait ouvert l'armoire de son ado pour ranger le linge propre et trouva que son chérubin avait dépassé les bornes, quand ses yeux de père tombèrent sur le bout de tissu rouge pendu à un cintre.

À quel moment Stiles était-il devenu cinglé ? Traîner avec des loups-garous musclés ne lui réussissait somme toute pas du tout.

Pourtant, le père s'abstint d'en parler à son fils ne révélant jamais qu'il connaissait l'existence de cette jupe d'écolière.

* * *

 **ce drabble m'a été inspiré d'un fan art de WormsandboneB sur deviantart.**

 **on y voit Stiles vêtu d'une jupe devant un gros loup noir.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	4. Le monde tourne

**Nouveau drabble**

 **inspiré de rien pour une fois. ma propre idée.**

* * *

\- Derek, je tourne !

\- Je sais Stiles.

\- Derek, le monde, il touuurnnne !

\- Oui, je sais, grogna le loup.

\- Derek, les nuages ils tournent avec moi, youhou.

Derek se gratta la tempe. Il sentit une main tirer son pantalon et baissa les yeux. Il fit un sourire désolé puis releva le regard sur Stiles.

\- Stiles, descends de ce tourniquet ! Les enfants aimeraient pouvoir en profiter.

\- Encore cinq minutes.

Le loup secoua la tête, se dirigea vers le tourniquet, l'arrêta brusquement et le nez de Stiles atterrit dans le sable.

\- Tu aurais dû m'écouter !

* * *

 **Bon, pour les puristes du drabble, celui-ci fait 103 mots... oups..**

 **mais pas grave, je pouvais pas en mettre moins.**

 **à a prochaine pour un nouveau drabble.**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	5. La vie d'aventuriers

**Bonjour.**

 **il y a eu une soirée drabbles sur le groupe FB Meute Sterek hier soir. Du coup, j'ai participé un peu.**

 **en voilà un**

* * *

Stiles était prêt. Chaussures de marche, grand chapeau, carte, sac à dos avec sac de couchage. Il avait réussi à équiper Derek de presque la même panoplie que la sienne, le chapeau en moins. OUI, il était prêt. Prêt à partir en camping dans la forêt, on en trekking en montagne ou en promenade dangereuse dans la jungle. Il scruta attentivement sa carte.  
\- Bon Der', c'est à gauche juste après le lac.  
Derek soupira. Pourquoi il faisait ça déjà ? Ah oui, par amour pour Stiles. Néanmoins, il soupira :  
\- Stiles, on est dans notre salon là !

* * *

 **Drabble inspiré d'un fan art de Koko.**

 **sur tumbrl leonarkoko . tumbrl. com (sans espace)**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	6. Nos anciens amis

**Encore un drabble sortit de la soirée sur le groupe Fb**

* * *

Scott l'avait vu la tristesse de Stiles le soir où ils étaient allés noter leurs initiales sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque du lycée. Il l'avait vu le regard de Stiles sur chacun des noms, mais surtout sur celui de Derek. Cette mélancolie…  
Alors il y pensé et repensé. Derek n'était plus là, mais Stiles avait besoin d'y croire encore. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que Derek qui manquait ou qui allait manquer à Stiles, alors Scott pensa à tout le monde.  
Il fit faire un t-shirt pour Stiles avec toutes les initiales de tous les amis qu'il avait aimés.

* * *

 **inspiré par un montage. Une vue d'un buste d'un homme en t-shirt blanc su lequel son inscrites les initiales qu'on voit sur les étagères de la bibliothèque du lycée dans la saison 5 de TW.**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	7. Le sportif

**Encore un drabble de la soirée**

* * *

Papa Derek avait bien dit à Tylan que papa Stiles se blessait quand il jouait à Lacrosse. Et Tylan savait que papa Stiles n'était pas un garou et donc, il ne cicatrisait pas facilement. Aussi, ce soir, quand Tylan vit son père dans son maillot de sport, crosse en main, il se transforma en louveteau et accrocha ses crocs au manche de la crosse, prêt à ne pas lâcher.  
\- Tylan, laisse papa aller jouer avec l'équipe.  
\- Grrr.  
\- Allons, je vais revenir. Je ne vais pas me faire mal.  
Mais Tylan refusa. Stiles finit par rater le match.

* * *

 **Tylan est un personnage présent dans la fanfiction Tellement différent. Il est mon personnage.**

 **inspiré d'un fan art de Bisho-s sur deviantart. Puppy-Wolf-Lacrosse.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	8. Les cahiers

**et encore un**

* * *

Stiles savait que Derek possédait des cahiers de tous formats et de toutes couleurs, mais il ne savait pas ce que le loup en faisait.  
Ce matin, Derek était partit avec la meute pour suivre les traces d'une créature maléfique que Stiles devait éviter de croiser, alors il s'ennuyait au loft. Les cahiers lui vinrent en mémoire et il se mit à chercher dans tous les coins.  
Au bout d'un moment, il trouva son bonheur et il fut surpris de constater que tous les cahiers arboraient un dessin avec son nom et son numéro de maillot de Lacrosse. Stilinski 24.

* * *

 **inspiré d'un fan art avec un dessin ou est écrit en rouge dessus, Stilinski 24.**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	9. Perte de contrôle

**et le petit dernier**

* * *

Derek était là, planté dans son loft plongé dans l'obscurité. La lune était pleine.  
Le loup respira lentement. Il venait de faire quelque chose de terrible. Il aurait du pouvoir se contrôler mieux que ça, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il avait tué Scott.  
Plus personne n'allait vouloir de lui. Il allait être encore plus seul que jamais auparavant. Il aurait bien pleuré, mais ça ne venait même pas. Son cœur était trop fermé.  
Le loup entendit un bruit léger derrière lui, puis sentit une odeur bien connue. Une main se posa sur son épaule …Stiles…  
\- Je te pardonne.

* * *

 **inspiré d'un montage de trois photo à la vertical**

 **Derek de dos la tête baissée avec une main lui touchant l'épaule**

 **puis une image de Stiles**

 **et de nouveau Derek qui semble se retourner vers la personne derrière lui.**

 **Voilà, finit les drabbles pour le moment.**

 **à bientôt Kitsune**


	10. Le public de Stiles

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **un petit drabble ce matin**

 **Il fait 110 mots**

* * *

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine du loft. Le loup était assit devant un café. Le jeune homme entra en sifflotant et prit place en face du loup-garou grognon qui leva la tête pour le regarder avec un sourcil relevé en signe de questionnement. Que lui voulait Stiles de si bon matin ?

Le jeune homme sourit, puis il se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres. Derek perçut le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture qu'on ouvre, puis d'un bouton de jean qu'on fait sauter et enfin, d'une braguette qu'on baisse. Le loup ouvrit la bouche pour lancer :

\- Stiles, on ne vit pas en Italie !

* * *

 **alors je vous explique, je suis tombée ce matin au réveil sur un article disant que la masturbation en public est désormais légale en Italie... et puis ben voilà...**

 **à la prochaine pour d'autres écrits.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
